


Navigating These Waters [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Navigating These Waters" by SVZ.</p>
<p>"Their relationship's not perfect - far from it, actually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigating These Waters [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SVZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Navigating These Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149078) by [SVZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ). 



Length: 9:04  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/navigating%20these%20waters.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! *nostalgic sigh* Oh, Glee Season 2--that magical time when the OTP I never knew I wanted happened and was more adorable than it had any right to be. As far as I'm concerned, they met again after college and got married and lived happily ever after. The end. *aggressively ignores canon*


End file.
